Pedido a uma estrela
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Quando Sara tira trinta dias de férias, só resta a um Grissom curioso e cheio de medos esperar por seu retorno.


**Depois de algum tempo, estou de volta.**

**Tive a idéia dessa fic quando ouvindo a música "Wishing on a star" do "The cover girls".**

**Sugiro que você carregue o clip no youtube e ouça a música enquanto lê a história.**

**Boa leitura e não se esqueça de me deixar um review falando o que achou!!**

**

* * *

**

**Pedido a uma Estrela**

Férias. Algo que não passava com freqüência pela mente de Grissom. Afinal, ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer e férias só valiam a pena com alguém para compartilhar. E ele era um solitário.

Férias cabiam bem para Catherine que tinha uma filha para quem mostrar o mundo; para Warrick, Nick e Greg, que tinham garotas às quais cortejar e divertir; e – aparentemente – para Sara.

Sara!

Ele sempre pensou nela como uma solitária, como ele próprio. Mas ela resolvera o surpreender tirando seus vinte dias de férias juntamente com outros dez que tinha acumulados.

E o surpreendeu novamente ao dizer que estava indo rodar a América do Sul. Para surfar.

Surfar? Sara Sidle surfa?

E porque a América do Sul quando havia tantas praias lindas nos Estados Unidos?

Ela sorriu e explicou que surfava quando criança e que queria as águas mornas dos trópicos para relaxar nesses dias.

Então ela se foi. Trinta dias. Trinta!

Eles haviam passado a maior parte dos últimos três meses um na casa do outro. Desde o ataque a Nick não havia outro lugar onde ele quisesse estar que não fosse perto dela. E ela também parecia não se incomodar com a proximidade...

Como ele faria para enfrentar um mês inteiro longe dela?

A primeira semana se arrastou tediosa. Ela não deu notícia alguma e ele começou a se preocupar. E também a imaginar se ela tinha levado ou arranjado companhia por lá. Os trópicos. As águas – e pessoas – quentes dos trópicos...

Mas no início da segunda semana um postal chegou. Praia de Cumbuco – Ceará – Brasil.

Oh, Deus! Ela estava no Brasil. E a praia era absolutamente linda!

Com o coração aos pulos ele leu as três linhas:

"Estou no paraíso. Estou sonhando acordada. Saudades dos amigos.

XXX,

Sara"

Ele leu e releu até decorar. Se ela estava feliz, então ele também estava.

No começo da terceira semana outro postal chegou. Praia do Forte – Rio Grande do Norte – Brasil. Ele sorriu. Ela não disse que ia rodar a América do Sul? A resposta veio quando ele leu o texto:

"Oi, G!

Não consigo deixar o Brasil. Estou apaixonada por essa terra e seu povo. Queria tanto vocês aqui...

XXX,

Sara"

Glória! Ela tinha saudades. E parecia estar sozinha! Ele duvidou que ela continuasse lá por mais uma semana, mas ela o fez e, no começo da quarta semana, quando ele chegou em casa e abriu a caixa de correspondências, havia um envelope.

Ele entrou em casa, sentou no sofá, abriu a entrega solenemente e descobriu uma foto: uma Sara sorridente, com um biquíni estampado em cores quentes, estava sentada ao lado de uma estrela desenhada na areia. Dentro dela estava o nome dele. Sim, seu primeiro nome: Gil!

Ele virou a foto e, com as pernas tremendo, leu:

"G,

noite passada eu vi uma estrela cadente e desejei que você estivesse aqui, deitado na areia comigo. Então, quando acordei, desenhei uma estrela na areia e escrevi seu nome nela e assim pude sentir você aqui.

Estarei de volta no fim da semana. Mal posso esperar para te ver!

XXX,

Sara"

Grissom enxugou os olhos lacrimejantes. Ela o queria! E estava voltando!

Ali estava ele, sentado em seu escritório. Sara voltava naquela noite. E ele não sabia como seria capaz de se segurar e não a abraçar ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Teria que ser forte.

Ele pegou os casos da noite e se dirigiu para a sala de reuniões. Todos estavam lá, falantes e animados. Todos, menos ela. Ele deu boa noite e foi até o balcão se servir de café. Quando se virou teve a visão mais bela do universo: ela vinha pelo corredor - leve, dourada e sorridente.

Os amigos a agarraram assim que ela passou pela porta com saudações, abraços e mil perguntas. Mas ele não conseguia se mover.

Assim que ela consegui terminar de explicar que não conseguiu nem procurar praias boas para surfar de tantas outras atrações que haviam nas outras, Sara se desvencilhou e caminhou devagar até ficar face a face com ele.

- Olá, Grissom! – Ela falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Ele a olhou de alto a baixo e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Pronta para o trabalho? – Ele perguntou. Satisfação indisfarçável em sua voz e expressão.

- Sempre! – Ela respondeu segura.

Então ele a conduziu até a cadeira à sua direita, sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa e passou a distribuir as tarefas.

Sara estava um pouco brava e um pouco curiosa enquanto estocava sua maleta no almoxarifado. Por que ele a havia designado para trabalhar com Nick e Greg?

Será que ele estava chateado com ela? Mas ele não parecia chateado! Não. O modo como ele a olhou falava de saudade e desejo, mas não de insatisfação, fosse ela de qualquer tipo.

Será que era isso? Será que ele não seria capaz de se controlar se trabalhasse ao lado dela aquela noite?

Ela sorriu mas o toque de mensagens de seu celular a fez voltar à realidade. Ela tirou o aparelho do bolso e leu a mensagem:

"Passe na minha sala ao fim do turno. E você está maravilhosa! G"

Ela sorriu de novo.

Gotcha!

Lá estava ele, sentado à mesa, lendo um arquivo com atenção absoluta.

Sara respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e deu duas batidinhas na porta aberta.

- Posso entrar?

Grissom levantou a cabeça e tirou os óculos. Deus, como ela estava linda!

- Sim. Feche a porta.

Ela franziu a testa. As persianas estavam descidas e agora a porta? Ele só fazia isso quando ia falar algo muito sério. No entanto ela obedeceu. Quando se virou de novo ele estava a dois passos dela. Seu coração apertou. Mas ela foi até ele sem desviar o olhar.

Então Grissom a puxou e em um segundo ela estava presa nos braços dele, num abraço que expressava toda a saudade e amor dele. Ela se aninhou no ombro dele e fechou os olhos, saboreando o que estava acontecendo. Aquele momento ia ficar gravado em sua memória para sempre!

Ele deslizou uma mão até chegar ao meio das costas dela e a apertou contra si. Então afastou a cabeça, encostou a testa na dela e falou com uma voz suave e rouca:

- Seja bem-vinda, Sara!

**Fim**


End file.
